


Time For Something Sweet

by iihappydaysii



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Crack-adjacent, Don't Read This, Food Kink, M/M, Oral Sex, dan in the winnie the pooh onesie, furry-adjacent, im so sorry a. a milne, it's probably straight up crack, save your childhoods, turn back now
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-23
Updated: 2017-08-23
Packaged: 2018-12-19 05:10:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11890725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iihappydaysii/pseuds/iihappydaysii
Summary: Dan bought a jar of raw honey from the neighbors and Phil makes good use of it while Dan is wearing his Winnie-the-Pooh onesie.





	Time For Something Sweet

**Author's Note:**

> an anon gave me this idea and because i can't resist a challenge and i have fucking issues, i wrote this. enjoy?? i guess. (there's almost certainly typos because i couldn't bring myself to re-read it and know that it was I who wrote it)

With a tin cup of coffee in his hand, Phil stood in the morning sunlight streaming in through the kitchen window.  Their new kitchen was bright—all beautiful crisp white woods and marble, except for the antique Chestnut table in the breakfast nook.

He took a sip of the freshly ground blond roast as he sat down at breakfast table. At center of the table was something new Phil hadn't seen before—a Mason jar with a well-designed label, but probably still homemade. The label read “Raw Wildflower Honey” and the jar was filled with creamy light gold. 

“Morning, Phil,” Dan’s voice carried into the the room.

“Good morning.” Phil at Dan and smiled.

Dan was morning-ruffled, sleepy-eyed, and wearing his Winnie-the-Pooh onesie. Only Dan could manage to look beautiful like that. It was horribly unfair.

“Where’d you get this?” Phil held up the honey jar.

“The neighbors two houses over were selling it. They came by and I didn't want to make a bad first impression. We’ll probably be living here forever, you know.”

“Good idea.” Warmth fluttered in Phil’s chest at the word forever.

They probably would bein this house for decades at least and maybe forever. Maybe one day they’d even hear their grandkids bare feet on the these original hardwoods, but they had to fill those two empty rooms first. 

Dan grabbed a muffin from a pink box on the counter and sat down across from Phil at the table. He peeled back the wrapper and took a bite. Some crumbs dribbled down his chin and onto his onesie. He didn't seem to notice as he kept nibbling his muffin happily, letting the crumbs fall. He was adorable like this and yet somehow sexy too. _Sexy? Really?_ But he was…he really was.

Phil pressed the heel of his hand into his crotch and adjusted in his chair. _What the heck, Phil?_

“Did you want some honey on your muffin?” Phil asked.

Dan let out a quiet snort, looking out at Phil from under Pooh’s face on the onesie’s hood. “That a euphemism for something?”

“Maybe,” Phil said. 

Though it hadn't been, he wasn't opposed to the morning heading in that direction, especially with Dan looking like that. 

_Like what? Like a brand name furry?_

 

Phil let out a sharp breath between his lips. It had been awhile since they'd done anything like this at all, since early in their relationship when Dan liked to meow and Phil liked to pet his hair and call him kitten. 

Slowly, Phil unscrewed the lid from the honey jar, releasing a sweet, almost floral fragrance. He grabbed the wooden honey dipper that was sat beside the jar and dunked it into the gold. He pulled it back out and dripped the honey directly into his mouth.

“ _Phil.”_

“What?”

That little rosy patch appeared on Dan’s cheek, as it did whenever he was nervous or horny, and he bit his lip and looked down. Phil followed the trail of his eyes to the bulge in the Pooh onesie. 

_Shit._

That was too much. Dan looked all soft and warm, cozy and sweet, but still he was hard. It was fucking irresistible. 

This time Phil dunked his finger straight into the honey, he swirled it around and then stood. He let the honey drip on the table as he brought his sticky fingers to Dan’s plush, pink lips. 

Dan drew in a sharp breath as Phil just kept coating those perfect lips in raw, wildflower honey. 

“God, you're cute,” Phil said.

Just as blush started to bloom on Dan’s cheeks, Phil leaned down and kissed those honey-soaked lips. Phil's stomach flipped as he brought his hand to Dan’s soft cheek and deepened the kiss. It took a while but Phil made sure he sucked away every last drop of honey.

Phil dragged the jar across the table and dipped his fingers in again. He scooped several tablespoons of honey on to his fingers. “Open up.”

Dan’s eyes widened. “Phil that's a lot—”

Phil cut him off. “You're a Pooh Bear though and Pooh Bears love honey.” Phil moved his hand closer to Dan’s barely parted lips. “You _are_ my Pooh Bear, aren't you?”

This would be without a doubt the weirdest fucking role play they'd ever done in their lives, but when you'd been together as long as they had, you had to start thinking outside the box, right?

 

Dan glanced down, looking shy and embarrassed and delicious. “Yes, Phil. I’m your Pooh Bear.” Dan leaned forward and swallowed around Phil’s honeyed fingers. 

Phil’s eyes shut at the hot suction of Dan’s wet mouth around his fingers, at the soft curl of his tongue. When Phil could feel his fingers had been cleaned, he slid them out of Dan’s mouth and returned them to the honey jar. He scooped up even more this time.

“Phil!”

“Hush,” Phil said, gently and brought the honey to Dan’s mouth again. 

Dan opened up and swallowed down even more honey. They kept on with this for awhile, Phil scooping the honey and feeding it to Dan’s with his fingers—and each time, it just got harder. Dan was making little moaning whimpers around his hand and Phil was occasionally reaching down to drag his knuckles across his own erection pushing against his jeans. God, it was starting to hurt.

“I’m starting to feel a little…”

Phil stroked Dan’s cheek with spit and honey wet fingers. “Your tummy starting to hurt a little, Pooh Bear?” He barely stifled a laugh, despite finding his cock twitching at his own words. _You’ll need to get your head examined, Phil._

But at this moment, he didn’t care about anything except for Dan looking soft and pretty, sucking raw honey off Phi’s fingers, and about the bee-buzzing want growing between his leg and stinging across his skin.

“You’re fucking crazy, Phil,” Dan said, but he was rubbing at his own hard-on now and looking at Phil with the hooded, sex eyes that Phil had grown to known so well over the years.

Phil unbuttoned his jeans, tugged them down just enough to let his aching cock free, and he scooted up onto the table in front of Dan. He grabbed the honey dipper and dipped into the jar. He held it above his cock and drizzled honey all over it.

“Do you want to?” Phil asked, his voice a breathy whisper.

“Too much honey,” Dan mumbled.

Phil shrugged. “If you say so.” He started to jack himself, feeling the sticky honey drag against his palm. 

“No,” Dan said, sounding helpless in a lovely sort of way. “I want it…want you.”

Phil pulled his hand away, then brought it Dan’s cheek, making it sticky with honey and pre-come. Dan jolted forward to kiss Phil’s lips. He tasted like honey, like his cinnamon muffin, and he was rutting against the edge of the table.

When Dan pulled away for air, he sat back in his chair and Phil guided his mouth back to Phil’s dick, which was still coated in a thin layer of honey. Phil groaned, tossing his head back as Dan suckled at his tip, tiny, aborted little movements that made everything in Phil scream for more. Biting his lip, Phil pushed Dan’s head further down on his dick. Dan gagged a little. He gagged on Phil’s cock as it his the back of his throat, while covered in honey and fucking Winnie-the-Pooh onesie. _Imagine that._

Once Dan adjusted, he sucked Phil like he always did. Perfectly. Hot, warm sucks, with a curled tongue that would occasionally dip into the slit. When Dan pulled away for a moment to draw in a long breath, Phil used the honey dipper to drizzle even more onto his dick.

Dan swallowed Phil’s dick down again, his head buried in Phil’s lap. All Phil could see was the cheery yellow of the soft onesie and as Phil’s desire grew and heated, he ran his hands over the soft fabric and just let all the devilish thoughts in his head spill out.

“Just like that. God, you’re so good at sucking cock, Pooh Bear. Swallow around it. You make me feel amazing. So sweet, so pretty.”

Dan whimpered—Phil knew those words always comforted a special place inside Dan—sweet and pretty. God, how he was.

“I’m close,” Phil managed. “Got me so close. Right there.” Just then, Phil pushed Dan back to see his face. His eyes were dark, his lips swollen and dripping, his cheeks were flushed and lovely. The top of his pooh hood was hanging down over his curled hair. Phil wrapped his hand around his own cock and jacked it a few times, watching Dan watch him, and that burning hot buzz exploded, sending rolls of pleasure through Phil as he came, tracing long stripes of come all over Pooh’s face on Dan’s hood. It dripped off and down his nose to his lips.

Phil hopped off the kitchen counter, grabbed Dan by the onesie and yanked him up into a blistering, sweet kiss. Then, he turned Dan and pushed him back on the table top, letting him spread out, his face still come-covered, his erection still tenting the Pooh onesie.

“God, I wish I could fuck you senseless right now,” Phil growled as he ran his hand over Dan’s cock. “I wish i could flip you over, tear out the back seam and just fuck your ass.”

“Do it.” Dan whined.

Phil grabbed the jar of honey and started drizzling honey all over the Pooh onesie. They had a spare, and Phil was a fucking millionaire. If he wanted to wreck this onesie, cover it and honey and come. He could. He could buy Dan another one. He could buy Dan a hundred of them.

“Not going to fuck you tonight. All we’ve got for lube is honey and I don’t want to make my pretty Pooh Bear cry.”

“Jesus, fuck, Phil.”

“No, I want you to come in this onesie just like this, all spread out pretty for me ,with just my hand rubbing through the fabric.”

Dan was writhing, gulping in big, breaths of air as Phil sped up his movements. With his free hand, he sank the honey dipper into the jar again and pulled its back out, shimmering gold. 

“Suck on this,” Phil said. “Want you to suck on this while I make you come.”

“Phi—”

Phil pressed the honey dipper between Dan’s lips and he easily took it and suckled on it, whined and whimpered around it. Phil sped up his hand, pressing hard and fast in just the way he knew Dan liked it. In no time at all,  Dan was arching his back and letting out a long cry. The honey dipper fell out of his mouth and rolled onto the floor as Phil felt hot, wet come seeping through the soft fabric. 

Dan giggled, his head turning to the left. His face fell and then he broke out into even louder laughter.

Phil shook his head. “What?”

“Look.” Dan pointed to the crack between their curtains. not a lot, but enough someone could have seen if they were looking. 

“So much for a good first impression, Pooh Bear.” Phil snorted.

Dan sat up and gave Phil a playful shove. “That settles it. I’m never going outside again.”

“How is that different than before?”

Dan smiled and it was perfect and familiar, despite him being covered in honey and come. “Fair point.”


End file.
